


Shamecube

by Helical



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asphyxiation, Choking, Humiliation, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helical/pseuds/Helical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Kylo becomes valedictorian instead of Hux. Hux attempts to strangle Kylo behind the school. Hux finds out something terrible about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shamecube

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/agaresia/status/687154537669459968
> 
> So this is basically just a joke.
> 
> Also they are both of age there is no underage high school shit here.

“You’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me.”

Hux glared daggers into his perfectly prepped notebook, opened and ready for the coming lecture. They’d just announced the valedictorian on the overhead and somehow, _it wasn’t himself_. He’d shaken the hand of almost everyone in the entire school, even the annoying freshmen, asking for their support. He had a 5.0, he was president of the student government, he was an overall great guy if he did say so himself. None of that mattered now as the student body that had betrayed him had chosen Kylo FUCKING Ren.

He tried to compose himself. He stood though class had not yet even begun, his face completely red and rushed out of the classroom, leaving all of his things behind. All eyes followed him as he left. What did it matter? His life was essentially over now. He stormed through the hallway, his dress shoes clacking loudly on the floor. Hux didn’t know where he was going but he was now on a mission; to find Kylo Ren and destroy him.

Hux began texting furiously as he wandered through the halls. He _would_ find Kylo today and he _would_ end him. Someone he knew had to know where he was. Soon enough the information he had been seeking came to him. ‘He has a free period. He’s probably smoking behind the school.’

“Hah!” Hux said aloud. He grinned and set out to his final destination.

The sun shone brightly and Hux noted vaguely that it seemed like an odd day for a fight. Seemed much too cheery. Of course, at this time of morning the buildings cast a shadow over the back of the school. That asshole _would_ be sitting in the shadows by himself. He continued to walk briskly towards the back of the school and when he turned the corner, there he was.

“Kylo!”

From where he stood, Kylo glanced towards the source of the yell. He already knew it was Hux purely based on how irritating his voice was and how he stomped when he was angry. He knew what this was about.

“What?” he said before taking a drag from his cigarette. Hux was completely red and was still making his way towards him. Was he really that upset? Kylo barely had time to exhale before he felt hands around his throat.

“You fucking bastard!” Hux gripped his neck tightly in both hands and pushed him to the ground. He straddled him as he tightened his grip. “I have a 5.0! What have you got? Greasy hair and acne is what you’ve got! You fucking son of a bitch!”

Kylo wheezed as he began to struggle to breathe. Hux was stronger than he could have imagined and he found little success in attempting to pry his hands off of him. Hux shook him as he choked him, shouting almost continuously. As Kylo’s face turned a bit blue in the cheeks, Hux began to feel odd. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what was happening.

“Get off me, you sick fuck!” Kylo yelled, his words punctuated by gasps for air. He coughed as Hux released him from his grasp, rubbing his neck and wiping the saliva from his mouth. “You have some kind of choking fetish?” Kylo noted Hux’s erection pushing against the crotch of his slacks before pushing him off of him.

“Oh Jesus Christ…!” Hux covered his face and closed his legs as he sat on the ground, Kylo’s expression as he had choked him and the sound of his gasps for air still playing in his mind. What kind of sexual deviant had he suddenly become?

Kylo lifted himself to standing and would stare down at the shameful heap on the ground that was Hux. His face was even more red than when he was shouting at him, trying to kill him. He was actually getting off to this! After a moment of silence he knew his opportunity to get him back for nearly strangling him had arrived just moments after he had done it.

“So you get off to this, huh?” He spoke in the most demeaning voice he could muster as he took a step towards him. He had extremely limited sexual experiences himself- mostly just with his own loving hand- so he didn’t entirely know what he was doing. “What are you going to do about this problem?” He moved his foot to press against Hux’s crotch, earning a little whimper from him. Kylo was surprised he didn’t move away.

“Oh fuck, oh God…” Hux was a complete mess by now. In an instant he’d turned into some quivering, sex-driven weirdo. He was completely at Kylo’s mercy.

Kylo continued to move his foot against his crotch, laughing as Hux spread his legs a bit to allow him easier access. Hux covered his face still and bit his bottom lip, stifling his moans as Kylo rubbed his foot against his erection.

“You are so sick! You would have been valedictorian if you weren’t such a disgusting scumbag.” Kylo found himself becoming just as much of a sicko, enjoying jerking him off in broad daylight even despite the fact that he’d been trying to kill him a few minutes ago.

It didn’t take long at all before Hux finished with a disgusting moan the two of them had only ever heard in a porno. Kylo took his foot away and laughed harder at the big wet spot in the front of Hux’s slacks. He moved to pick up his backpack before standing over him once again.

“Let’s do this again sometime, you red bastard,” Kylo said with a bit of a laugh, knowing he’d won this round.

Hux cursed under his breath as Kylo walked off. His life really was over now. He was just some 19-year-old deviant now, with two of the most fucked up fetishes he could think of. Even worse, he wondered if Kylo had actually meant it when he said they should do it again.


End file.
